It's not like were bad people
by Animefreak6993
Summary: Prussia, France, and Spain are sent to a school for teens that are messed up in the head. xD Inspired by another story REAL NAMES USED Rating pending for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I welcome you to my story! This is sort of based off another story by another FanFiction author. I am changing some things around with it, but still... I only take the credit for thinking up the different things, not the things in common. Okay! Enjoy! =D one more thing, I'm a character in this story, I made myself on dreamself . me (no spaces) , so you can get an idea of what I look like, for the story, lol. LINK: /d/gRLE OH YEAH! And my friend, Reilly, Here is her link: /d/gRVY**

***** ACT 1 *** The arrival.**

Gilbert walked down the hall of his school and noticed his friends over by his locker. He waved to them and ran over to greet them, "Hey, guys, you waitin' for me?" he asked them.

The blonde looked over and replied, "Why else would we have been waiting here for so damn long?" he laughed. The other boy smiled and got out of the way of Gilbert's locker.

"Hey, so I'm thinking we should do something to get us out of here, like a prank or something. What do you guys think? This place is a hellhole for people like us. Always in the same rut every day, I say we get the hell out of here." Gilbert said to his friends. Francis looked ove to the spanish boy beside Gilbert, then to Glbert.

Francis then replied, "I dont see why not, people arent exactly welcoming of our kind in places like this." Antonio looked over to Francis and nodded.

"I have an idea, lets mix up some stuff in the science lab and blow it up!" Gilbert exclaimed, he grabbed his notebook from his locker then shut it. He then leaned up against the locker and continued plotting with his friends.

Antonio shook his head then replied, "That could be mistaken for anyone's doing, si? Why dont we try... writing our names in that slop they call food, in the principal's office?" he said.

Francis and Gilbert looked at Antonio in awe, "That is ze greatest plan I have ever heard!" Francis exclaimed.

So, the three went down to the cafeteria and got some of the most vivid colored food they could find. Antonio caused a distraction while Gilbert and Francis snuck out of the cafeteria with the food. Antonio followed shortly after and the three began to vandalize the principal's office. The principal wasn't there, because he was giving lectures to each class about bullying.

Antonio was the first to finish, so he went rummaging through the principal's desk. A lot of what he found was just paperwork or pencils. The last drawer he decided to look through was locked. Lucky for them, Francis was a master at picking locks, so he did that, and Antonio continued rummaging. Below a group of papers was a box, this box didn't have much of anything on it, but inside...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS DOING IN HERE?" the principal returned to his office earlier than planned, "YOU DAMN BRATS! CLEAN THIS UP NOW!" he yelled at them. All three of them weren't paying any attention to him, but to the box Antonio found.

Gilbert grabbed a few pictures and held them up, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" the pictures were of the students, mostly of female students, "WE ARENT DOING SHIT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING WITH STUFF LIKE THIS!" Gilbert screamed.

Antonio fell to his knees with a look of pure terror on his face, and Francis tried to pick him up, "Gil, help me out here! Antonio iz in shock and I cant get him up."

"This disgusting shit, I cant even comprehend... Hiding cameras around the school, and in the GOD DAMN LOCKER ROOM!" Gilbert began yelling at the principal once again. While Francis was tending to Antonio, and Antonio completely shocked and trapped in a world of pure terror. Gilbert was blinded by his rage that he didn't notice the principal had shut the door and made his way over to Gilbert.

Gil was cought by surprise by the principal and was forced against the wall, "You know, you brats really shouldn't go through another person's things. Or there will be concequences." the principal was a very fit man, and his arm was against Gil's neck. Gil was unable to struggle out of his grasp.

Francis stood up and kicked the principal in the back of the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Gil jumped away from the principal and ran out of the room with Francis carrying Antonio close behind.

After that happened the three were sent here, to this boarding school of sorts. The parents of each of them were fine with their children going to this place, the parents were completely oblivious to what went on inside.

The three friends approached the dirty building, there was graffiti everywhere on the outside, windows were broken, the grass was dead, there was barbed wire surrounding all windowcils and doors, and not to mention some less than welcoming guards. Gilbert looked around at the place that he and his friends will be living for, they didnt even know how long.

The inside wasnt any better, more graffiti and an extremely friendly looking principal, which scared Francis. Finally, Gilbert decided to break the silence, "This place looks like SHIT." he commented.

Francis and Antonio nodded in agreement and walked over to the principal's office. There was a sign above his office that said 'headmaster' _so that must be what they call the principal here_. Gil thought. The three walked into the office and each one was being eyes by the headmaster. "Please, take a seat..." the headmaster said in a sly way. Francis noticed that type of talking, since he used it quite a bit, and got nervous.

When Gilbert and Antonio began to walk over to the chairs, Francis grabbed them and pulled them back, "I have a bad feeling about ze headmaster..." he said. Gilbert noticed the tone of voice, and saw that Francis was genuinely frightened.

"Is there something wrong, boy? I am by no means wanting to hurt you" the headmaster said. Francis still stood in the doorway with his hands firmly latched onto Antonio's and Gilbert's arms.

Gilbert whispered to Francis, "He's suspicious to you, too, Francis?" he asked. Francis nodded slightly and loosened his grip on Gilbert and Antonio. Out of nowhere a girl with wavy brown hair pushed her way through the group and began yelling at the headmaster. She was soaking wet.

"DAMN IT DUDE! I TOLD YOU YOU NEED TO CHANGE THE SINKS IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!" she screamed, "SERIOUSLY DUDE! WHAT THE HELL? Fucking cheap ass." she then stormed away, but stopped when she got to the three, "I'm sorry I ran into you, Mr. Please excuse me." she apologized to Francis and walked out of the office.

Antonio giggled then said, "She has temper issues, si?" he laughed.

"I would be pissed too if ze sink exploded onto me like it did to ze poor girl." Francis sighed.

The headmaster was making a call when the three snuck out, they went over to a sign on the wall that had three lists of names. 'GROUP 1' had several people in it, same with group two. Below the sign was a piece of paper with all three of their names on it, taped to the wall, "So, we're in group 3? Whats that mean?" Antonio asked.

"It means you're in room three. Follow me, I'll show it to you." it was the girl from before, she had a different outfit on, and was wearing glasses this time. She motioned for them to follow, and they did, "So, you're the new guys? What're you guys doing here? You dont seem like bad people."

"Vandalized ze principal's office," Francis replied, "We didn't feel like we belonged in a place like ze school we were in,"

"I see, so, what are your names? I'm Bethany. I can tell by the way you talk, you're French, blondie" she turned around and began walking backwards. Francis laughed and nodded. "There are people from all around the world here, Russia, Italy, Germany, Canada, England, you name 'em, they're here."

Gilbert looked over and replied, "I'm Gilbert, friends call me Gil. This is Antonio, and the 'blondie' is Francis." Francis rolled his eyes and Antonio laughed at the hint of sarcasm in Gilbert's words.

They continued to walk down the hall and finally they came across a room filled with rowdy teens. Gilbert recognized some German swearing going on in the corner. "So, this is wh-where were staying?" Francis asked, he seemed scared of the brutes in the room.

Bethany laughed and replied, "YOU BET! I'm in here too, so I can introduce you to the people I've met." she walked over to a blonde girl wearing a punkish purple, pink, and black outfit. The unnamed girl nodded and walked over to the three friends.

"So, Beth tells me you guys are the newbies here, ya? Well, I'm happy to make a new friend! I'm Reilly." Reilly greeted them. Gilbert introduced himself and his friends like he had before and was lead to three empty beds over in the corner. "Sorry, but you're stuck with the corner beds."

Francis was confused at that comment, as was Gilbert, "Umm... Okay?" Bethany walked over to them and whispered something in Antonio's ear. He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go find our British buddy. He's somewhere here, but this school is huge. Reilly is always in here, if you need help with something, or advice on something, she's your go-to girl. Mmkay?" Bethany walked over to them, "Once I find him I'll bring him over here for you guys to meet, chat with, make friends - or enemies." once she finished she pushed her way thru the crowd and left.

The three sat on a bed and started to chat, "So, how long are we going to be here?" Antonio asked. Francis shrugged and Gilbert looked away.

"I'll be surprised if that asshole of a principal let us off with anything less than a year." Gilbert sighed.

Antonio looked down and seemed uneasy, "Are you alright, Toni? You seem uneasy." Francis looked over and asked. Antonio looked at him and shrugged.

"That girl... Bethany, she told me to watch out for a tall guy with silver hair. She told me not to get on his bad side.."

Gilbert shrugged and looked around, "Well, if we see anyone matching the description, we'll show him we aren't scared."

"Thats not a good idea." a voice said. The three turned to see Reilly leaning against the wall, "Get on Ivan's bad side and it'll be the last thing you do."

Francis shrugged, Antonio looked down again, and Gilbert laughed, "Uh-huh, okay, so we're supposed to take your word for it?"

"You don't need to take MY word for it, take Matthew's. He is pushed around every day by Ivan, and he can't say a word to stop him."

"Why the hell not?" Gilbert snapped, the last thing he wanted to hear about was someone being pushed around.

"He is so quiet that he's never really heard by people except for people like me and Beth who are in tune to our surroundings." Reilly replied. She pulled out a cloth, then a switch blade. She began to clean it while talking to the three.

Francis sighed, "Well, We'll just need to change that." He said, he then stood up and looked around. He found someone matching the description over in a corner, "Is zat him?" he asked.

Reilly looked up and nodded, "Thats our buddy Ivan. He isnt exactly the most friendly when you get to know him.."

"Usually its the other way around." Prussia retorted.

Francis began walking over in the direction of Ivan but was stopped by Reilly, "Francis, at... at least wait for Bethany to come back with Arthur!" Francis pulled his arm out of her grasp and sighed.

"Fine."

Reilly seemed to become happy again and began chatting with the three.

On the other side of the school, Bethany was walking around looking for a certain British boy, "Damn it, Arthur! Where the hell are you?" she turned a corner and ran into someone she already knew, Lovino Vargas, "Lovino! Sorry, didn't mean to run into you."

"PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU'RE WALKING DAMN IT!" he yelled. Bethany sighed and stood up. She held out her hand to help him up, but her offer was declined. He stood up and walked away.

"Someone's moody today... Oh! Hey! Wait Lovino! There are some newbies here! One of 'em looked like someone you might wanna check out, " Bethany laughed

"Whatever."

Bethany giggled and walked down the hall. She stopped outside a room, then walked in and looked over to a boy with spikey blonde hair. "Arthur! Hey!" She ran over to him and jumped on him, "Heehee!"

"Get off!" He pushed her off and dusted off his shirt.

"Clean Freak." Bethany laughed. He sighed and looked up at her.

"What're you here for, Beth? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"OH YEAH! There are these new guys here, three of 'em, and I wanna introduce you to them!" Bethany explained. She then grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him out of the room and down the hall, "Come on!"

Arthur stumbled around while being dragged, "At least let me walk! I'll go with you, just let me go!" He pulled out of her grasp and walked beside her. "So did you introduce Reilly to them yet?" Arthur asked Bethany.

"Of course, she's one of my best friends! I dont think she likes one of them too much though... The other two are nicer to her than the one... Gilbert I think was his name."

Arthur rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh yeah? 'Gilbert' doesn't sound like a very bad-ass name."

"Neither does Arthur."

Arthur punched her shoulder and walked a few feet ahead of her, to show he was upset, "Heehee... Oh! Arthur! I didn't mean to piss you off!"

"Well you did."

They continued down the hall in silence.

**OKAY! All done with this first part, I've been working so much on other stories I haven't even published yet, so I havent gotten around to posting this one! Well, this is long awaited to another author I know (You know who you are)**

**I'll get the next part up soon, but I'm going to a con on Sunday and today is Wednesday, so I don't know how much I'll get done, but oh well. I'll post up what I get done and I highly doubt it will be as large as this section was.**

**R&R IF YOU LIKED IT, LEMME KNOW! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOWS IT GOING? You've entered the second chapter to my Hetalia story that SHOULDN'T suck, sorry if it does. I've got some new characters popping up that I love so much, but didn't put into the first chapter /shot**

***facepalm* Please dont get mad for the REALLY late post... I've been really busy lately... I'm sowwy! *puppy dog eyes***

**OKAY, so... when we left off Bethany (me) and England (Arthur) were walking back to the room, but what do you think happened while I was gone? Time to find out!**

**^J^ Russia face! ^J^**

"You think you can just walk into here and cause problems!? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Someone was yelling when Bethany and Arthur returned to the room.

Bethany walked in to see a tall guy with a white mask on and a red fez on. Apparenly, the masked teen had offended another person. The other person was someone Bethany recognized, his nme was Heracles Karpusi.

Arthur walked away from Bethany and over to Gilbert, Antionio, and Francis. Bethany walked over to Reilly wh was holding Heracles's cat. "Hey, Heracles, why are you yelling at this guy?" Bethany asked, petting the cat.

Heracles sighed and turned to face Bethany, "This guy just arrived and as soon as he walked in he stepped on my cat's tail."

"Not my fault that damned creature was in my way." He masked teen retorted.

Bethany sighed and walked over to the masked teen. "Whats your name?" she asked nicely, trying to not lose her cool after hearing what he did.

"Sadiq." he replied.

"Okay, Sadiq, where are you from?" she asked.

Sadiq sighed and replied, "How do you know I'm not from here?"

"Accent. That, and we have people from all over the world here, there are only two schools like this one in the world."

"Okay, well, I'm from Turkey."

"Cool! I'm from America, along with my friends, Reilly, Gabe, Jessa, Ashley, Emma, and Haley."

A very tall boy came running into the room along with two girls following him. One was a redhead with a black tank top on and jeans ripped at the knees. The other girl was hispanic and had a blue shirt with a lemon on it that was looking at a glass of lemonade. It read, "Mommy?"

The boy had black curly hair and a black graphic hoodie over a black shirt. He wore black pants, and a necklace with a bell on it that jingled every time he moved. "Bethany! Whats with all the yelling?" he asked.

Bethany turned around and greeted the three, "Well, speak of the devil!" she laughed.

The hispanic girl walked over to Bethany then looked at Lovino, "Do I want to know?" she asked.

Bethany shrugged, "Thats all up to you, Ashley."

She then turned to the boy and other girl, "Haley, Gabe, Ashley, this is Sadiq. Hes from Turkey!"

Gabe made a surprised face, and Haley walked over to Sadiq, "Sa- what?"

"Sadiq." answered Heracles.

Ashley tapped Bethany's shoulder and pointed in Heracles's direction, what she was really pointing at was the cat Sadiq was holding.

"STEPHANO!" (PewDiePie referrance, there'll be more of those scattered out and about my story) Bethany laughed, she ran over and grabbed the cat out of Heracles's arms, "You're now Stephano!"

Gabe gasped, "What if he's working with the barrels!? He could be one of them!"

"LE GASP!" Bethany said (Yes, I do say that xD) she turned toward Heracles who seemed upset again. "Are you a barrel?"

"What?"

"Are, you, a, BARREL?!"

"Umm... No...?"

"YAY!"

She gave the cat back and ran out of the room. Ashley watched her leave, as did Haley and Gabe. Sadiq was trying to calm Heracles down when Bethany ran back in, dragging a girl with short blonde hair, "Come on! He has a Stephano!"

The girl laughed and continued being dragged over to Heracles, "Hercules! This is Emma!"

"It's Heracles."

"Close enough! Emma! His cat is named Stephano!"

"REALLY?!" Emma gasped.

Gabe walked over to Bethany and leaned down so he could tell her and Emma something, "Look what time it is, Ms. A will be angry if we arent in class."

"Omigod! You're right! He gotta get to class! COMMENCE TRAIN!" (I'm dead serious, everything my character has done or said, I've done or said) Bethany yelled.

Emma grabbed Bethany's shoulders, Ashley grabbed Emma's, Haley grabbed Ashley's, and Gabe walked behind everyone.

"ONWARD!"

~ I seriously do that... NEXT SCENE! ~

The five made it to the classroom within seconds of the bell ringing. Bethany took her seat next to a boy with shoulder length blonde hair. He was leaning back with his legs crossed and his feet on his desk, "Bethany, you're like, TOTALLY lucky. If you were late, Ms. A would've totally kicked your ass."

"I know, right? Good to see you too, Felicks. How's Toris?" Bethany asked.

Felicks sighed and replied, "Same as ever, he like, never listens to me when I try to pick out his clothes. Its totally annoying."

Bethany laughed and she felt someone poke her arm. She looked over to see Gilbert, "GIL! How's my favorite Prussian?"

"You care if I sit here?" he asked, smiling at the comment.

"I don't mind at all! Hey, where's Blondie and whats-his-name... Antonio!"

"They're in another class... Mr... Zwigli I think it was."

Bethany hissed at the name, "He's tough..." Gilbert nodded.

"EVERYONE! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Bethany looked over to see their teacher had made her presance known.

"You, like totally need to take a chill pill." Felicks sighed.

Bethany laughed, but the teacher scowled.

"Umm... B-Bethany?" Bethany heard a voice from behind her and saw it was Matthew.

"Hey, Mattie! Whats up?"

"Umm... I uh, w-wanted to know if I could... maybe... sit with you and your friends at lunch?"

"I dont see why not!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, EYES FORWARD!" The teacher yelled again.

"Why dont you shut YOUR mouth, then maybe everyone will have a little fun. No wonder there are so many fights here, its because of you teachers, being total assholes." Gilbert said, making his presance known.

"HAHAHA! Omigod, Gil, thats awesome!" Bethany laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. Gilbert smiled and looked over to the fuming teacher.

"I see, you're the new boy, Gilbert. Well, There is no smarting off in this classroom. Understand?"

Gil rolled his eyes and looked away.

Class continued on normally from then on, with outbursts here and there from Felicks or Gilbert.

After class ended, Bethany, Emma, Ashley, Haley, Gabe, and now Matthew made their way to the cafeteria.

**I cant fully tell if its shorter this time or longer than the last part... AGAIN, I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT FINISHING THIS SOONER! _**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. I love to get constructive criticism on my stories, so dont be afraid to say something! =D**


End file.
